Sage Mode
'Pre-requisites:' * Summoning contract rank upgrade * Minimum CC of 20 * Restricted to S-rank or higher * Train for sage mode via RP, come up with a story as to how you became a sage 'How it works:' Sage mode is a cumulative high cost high reward system. Your first feat will be a stat buff of your choosing, from there feats will add passively to your Sage Mode arsenal. This means that the more feats you invest into Sage Mode the more powerful it becomes. You should see this as a high versitility RU, unfortunately it will come at a cost, it will be expensive to maintain, and as a result you will only have access to the versitility and fire power it provides for a short time. Use It wisely! Sage Mode counts as a CPE RU. 'Feats' Required Feat-''' Aspect of the (your specific sage): the User gains 40 CP in stat buffs of their choosing (You may use all 40 in a single stat even if you don't have 19 feats). Costs 40 CP to maintain per round. '''Only NCP may be spent to maintain this! Passive Additions-''' Improved stats: A user who takes this will raise the per round cost of Sage Mode (SM) by 10, but will also gain an additional 20 CP in stat buffs of their choosing. This raises the total cost of SM to 50 per round, and grants 60 CP in stat buffs. Summon fusion: A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. Summon mosterification!: Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 CP or 40 SP, the users choice! '''NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. Empowered Jutsu: This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. Improved senses: While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source. The user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with, as well as how much chakra is contained within the attack. Extra funsies: You get a single feat of your choice to make SM fit you, and allow you some extra versatility. (See Feat Guidelines for some information on unique feat limitations.) 'Nature Chakra Points (NCP)': Upon entering sage mode, all the user's natural CP is converted to nature chakra points (NCP). For as long as this NCP pool lasts, the user can sustain sage mode. Natural CP is limited only to the CP a player has from their base CP + RU gained CP. Chakra gained from pills cannot be used to fuel sage mode, but can be used to generate normal CP. So what does one do with Other CP while in sagemode? They use it to cast jutsu, summon monsters to aid them, and use all their other techniques! Can NCP also be used to do this? Absolutely! but remember only NCP can maintain SM. Players may enter/exit SM converting CP to NCP and back and forth. The only restriction on this is that a player may not exit SM to take chakra pills and convert CP gained from those pills to NCP upon re-entering SM. Known Users Asumizu Kigen Kai Kigen Kurai Uchiha Ryuu Uzumaki Tanyū Uzumaki Category:Jutsu Category:Rank Upgrade